Moving to Arizona and meeting some mutants
by I-LOVE-ONE-DIRECTION99
Summary: Max has a normal family until she moves to Phoenix,Arizona.When she meets 6 kids and one dog.They have...WHAT?Max does not believe them...until they show her.
1. Moving

Disclaimer:Sadly I do not own Maximum Ride!

"Max!Come out of the shower now!"Mom yelled!I am 17 years old and my full name is Maxine Nicole Ride.I get out and get dressed.I run downstairs and put food on my plate. "We are moving tomorrow and the wedding is a week after we move in."Chris said that he has the boxes and packing tape in the car,he got me the I phone 4g,bought me black paint,bought Michael blue paint,and got them light green pain ,grey paint (for the guest bedroom)bedrooms.I finish ,grab my new phone ,and head up stairs to pack my pictures in one box and my clothes in the other and ran downstairs and grabbed my keys and unlocked my car and put the boxes in the trunk and also put my laptop there too.I lock the car and go back to the house and went to sleep on my bed.

"BEEP,BEEP,BEEP!"The alarm clock rang,waking me up.I got out of my cozy ,no sheeted,and comfy bed and went to the bathroom to get to get dressed and brush my I came out I was wearing a black tank-top,low rise skinny ripped jeans, my STFU bag, jealous necklace,love two finger ring, my feather drop earrings, my swagg bracelet, my MCR bracelet, my black and white bracelet, my cat eyed sunglasses,and my converse(link to outfit on profile).I grabbed my sunglasses and put them on top of my head and grabbed my purse.I told the movers they could do my room.

"Bye mom,Michael,and Chris!See you there!"I yelled.

About 29 hours later ,I was there painting my room 20 minutes later I was done so I ran and grabbed my boxes and laptop,locked the car door, and went to the 3rd floor and to my bedroom.

I put my clothes away in the closet and put my laptop there to,so just to keep it safe.I went downstairs and outside and gabbed the kitchen table and put it where Chris said to.I went back to the moving truck and grabbed two chairs and put them across each other.I grabbed the two others and put them across each other so there were four chairs.I walk outside and see a couple of kids seeing me walking to my car and came over.

"Yo!"I exclaimed.

"Hi my name is Monique,but everyone calls me Nudge,but I don't know your name?That's Kyle,but everyone calls him Fang,that's Jeff but his nickname is Iggy,that's Ella and just Ella,and that's Justin ,but his nickname is Gazzy or The Gasman you will see why later,and that's my best friend Ariel,but her nickname is Angel,and that's our dog Total!Gazzy,Angel,Iggy,and Fang are adopted.I love dresses,high-heels,and make-up what about you?I'm bor.."I slapped my hand onto her mouth.

"My name is Max and but my full name is Maxine but I hate that name so I got everyone to call me Max.I hate high-heels,make-up,and dresses, and I'm way ahead of my soon- to-be-step-dad Chris,my mom,and My half-brother Michael on the way here so of course they are not here so you guys can't come in unless your helping me."I say with a deep,annoyed,and hungry voice.

"Hey I'm hungry!"I yelled running to my car,trying to open it, but then I remembered that it was locked.I ran inside grabbed my keys and ran back outside.I unlocked the car door and grabbed a box of homemade Chocolate chip cookies.I gobbled them down and looked at the group of kids and they were all staring at me.

"Gosh!Stop staring at me!"I screamed.

I walked to the moving truck got the box with the kitchen supplies and walked into the house and yelled,

"You coming ,guys?"I walked into the kitchen and opened the box.

I put the microwave next to where the toaster- oven would be.I grabbed the small bag with the salt and pepper shakers in them.I opened the bag and put the shakers on the oven.I put the toaster -oven on the counter.I put my sunglasses on the island with my keys.I walked outside with Fang following me to grab my bed.

"Jeez a queen bed?"Fang asked.

"Yup and your lucky that you are not moving a king bed!"I yelled.

"I'm at the top floor and last door on the left."I said put the bed in the middle of the room facing the closet.I walked into my bathroom and put everything where it's supposed to go. I walk out of the bathroom and walked downstairs and walked to the truck with Iggy behind me.

So I got everything into the house I was supposed to put in there…all of the stuff in my moving truck and we all settled into the grass.

"Mom,Chris,andMichael!"I screamed jumping up and sprinting to the moving truck and car (about 10 seconds behind it).

"Chris!Mom!Michael!"I screamed moving truck has stopped I ran behind it and opened the door.

"Come on,Chris!"I my phone rang I looked and saw it was my best friend forever ,I answered it and Taylor asked

''Hey Max wanna come to the mall with me later around 4:00ish? I have$50,000 to spend and I thought it would be a good way to catch up on each-others lives you know since I've moved here last year."

"Hey sorry we are just gonna put the furniture in Michael 's room and also paint his room too."I replied.

**A/N -better you should be happy it's just I still have that JUNE 9TH 9:00 P.M.**

**~Spread-Your-Wings**


	2. Going To The Mall?

A/N – Sorry this is going to be short but all I can do right now.

After about an 1 hour we finshed painting Michael's room and putting his furniteture in.

"Thank you can go play with your new friends."Chris said.

"Yay!Thanks."I screamed like a manica, running down the stairs.

"'s up?"I asked Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Angel.

"Good."They replied.

"Want to go to the mall with Taylor?She's my best friend since kindertergarten."I asked.

"Sure!"Nudge, Angel, and Ella screamed.

"Wow you guys and Taylor will be best friends."I commented.

"Sure, but we aren't going with them."The boys moaned.

"Okay. Let me call Taylor."I said.

"Hey Max."Taylor answered the phone.

"Hey meet me at the mall, oh and I'm bringing six peeps."I saids.

"Hey!"They all yelled.

"Was that them?"Taylor asked.

"You bet it was."I replied.

"Put me on speakerphone."Taylor comdented.

"There."I said.

"Guys you gotta learn that Max here will call you whatever she wants."Taylor warned.

About ten mintues later Ella,Angel, and Nudge came back outside dressed for the was wearing a pink tank top, studded blue skinnys, wrap buckle boots, her tweed shoulder bag, dimanond kite earrings, barbie stackible rings, her hello kitty necklace, her metal tab sunglasses, lipstick, smokey layers on her eyelashes, and blue nail polished nails(link on profile). Angel was wearing a vintage tank top, white skinnys, party sparkle converse, and her nobody can hurt me ring (link on profile). Ella was wearing a red off shoulder with black letters LOVE, grey skinnys, ballerina flats, and a zipper bracelet (link on profile). So we all climbed into the car and drove to the mall. Once we got there Taylor was sitting in a chair there. Taylor was wearing a cheetah tank top, dark blue shorts, converse, and nobody can hurt me ring(link on profile).

"Hey!"Taylor yelled and ran and hugged me.

"Hey."I said.

"Was up Taylor?"I ask.

"Great!OMG!You grew about ten inches, how tall are you?"Taylor asked.

"6 ft 5 in."I replied.

"Wow!"Taylor screamed.

"We all stay together!"I screamed.

"Okay! We will go to Hottopic first!"I said walking to the girls got a bracelet that said Swagg and the boys got a bracelet that said Badd and then we boke up boys and me will go where we want and then girls go where they want and then in 2 hours we meet up at the food court. We spent an hour in Game Stop and got like 50 video games. Next we went to Ambercomie and Fintch and spent an hour in there buying almost all of there clothes. We walked over to the food court and got food and sat down. Then Taylor , Nudge, Ella, and Angel came and they had like 150 bags with them plus there food.

"Wow. Taylor and I have a sercet."I said.

"What?"They all asked.

"We have wings and powers."I replied.

"We do to."Fang said.

"Cool…let's go home and explian what our powers are."I said.

A/N – Like !


	3. Home and wait WINGS It wasnt a joke

Me:I will not say it….

Fang:Ashley, say it…

Me:Fine but I'm stealing Total….

Fang:Oh god..not the mutt…..

Me:Yahhh the mutttt….

Fang:Uhggggg..why can't I be normal?

Me:Idk…I don't own Maximum Ride characters…but I own Taylor in this story…hehe I own my cousin…L…..O….L…

Fang:I'm going to my emo corner…, bye!

Me:So now that Fang is gone I can ramble…..um….poke!

Ok I have something you can fill out and review or PM it to me if you want to be in a new story I'm going to write…

Name(first only):

Fav. Color:

Your looks:

Personality:

Food:

Animal:

Book that is not Maximum Ride:

Show:

Likes:

Dislikes:

A motto?If you want to:

"So I have black wings, and I can read minds, change my appearance in a second, levate, and make invisible sheilds. Taylor has white wings and control minds, change her hair color, and blow stuff up with her hands if she wants to."I explained. Fang told me and Taylor their powers and what color their wings are. Okay1 Now that is over, time to annoy Taylor. I start to poke her, then kick her, then lugh randomly, and then lastly…I punched her(in a friendly way peoples).

Okay that was short cause..I have to get to school tomorrow and get caught up…caue I was sick the last three days..so I'm going to do a short update on every story, start a new story, get that story caught up, and then get to bed.


	4. Staying Over

A/N- I finally !

"So we all have wings?"Angel asked unsure.

"Yeah Angel."I replied.

"Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
>St-st sutter through your words breaking a sweat<br>What's it gonna take to confess." My phone rang out.

"What?"I asked.

"You and Taylor are gonna spend the night with your friends tonight. Okay? I asked there . Night."Mum said.

"Me and Taylor are spending the night at your place."I anncouned.

-Fang P.O.V-

God Max is hot!

A/n- All I can think of…..


	5. movies

.A/n-ummmmmmm new chapter?

Fang pov:

Max is hot. She is awesome and right now we are watching a movie and the girls are in theyre pjs. Max is wearing all Ambercomie. Ambercomie short shorts, a grey tank top, and a grey cropped Ambercomie shirt over the tank.

Max pov:

Fang is hot.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIINE

A/n. Ha.


End file.
